Un grupo de mujeres nunca puede tramar nada bueno
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Las chicas desaparecen en San Valentín y los chicos deciden buscarlas ¿Pero será eso una buena idea? Fanfic Sakamutsu, Okikagu y leve Katsura x Ikumatsu


Hola *w* aquí os traigo un fanfic especial para este día así que espero que os guste :)

Gintama no me pertenece aunque no me importaría para nada que así fuera, dicho esto a leer~

* * *

 **Un grupo de mujeres nunca puede tramar nada bueno**

El chico de pelos plateados se encontraba viendo la televisión como un día cualquiera hasta que su amada chica del tiempo le recordó la importancia de aquel día.

\- Y les deseo a todas las parejas un feliz San Valentín - dijo Ketsuno Ana desde la televisión

Esas palabras hicieron al chico reaccionar y darse cuenta del día que era.

\- Un momento ¿San Valentín? - grito Gintoki sorprendido - ¿Y porque yo no tengo chocolate? -

Ahora que lo pensaba la casa estaba mas vacía de lo normal, Kagura no estaba y Shinpachi fue a casa de su hermana. En ese momento tocaron la puerta y tuvo que levantarse para abrir. Sus invitados no eran nadie mas que Katsura, Sakamoto y Sougo que parecían preocupados.

\- ¿Que hacéis aquí? - pregunto Gintoki sin saber porque aquel extraño grupo estaba parado frente a su puerta

\- No encuentro a Mutsu por ningún lado - se quejo Sakamoto preocupado

\- Ikumatsu cerro la tienda sin avisarme - añadió Katsura con tono triste

\- La china apostó conmigo que si perdía la pelea me daría chocolate pero no la encuentro por ningún lado - explico Sougo que parecía mas enfadado con la chica que preocupado

\- ¿Y a mi que me importa todo eso? - pregunto Gintoki sin ganas y deseando poder seguir admirando a su amada en la televisión

\- Eres nuestro amigo así que pensamos que quizás conocerías su paradero - explico Sakamoto

\- ¿Y si se fueron a preparar nuestro chocolate? - dijo Katsura de golpe

\- Si ellas os hacen chocolate yo quiero el mio de Ketsuno Ana - exigió Gintoki

\- A ti nadie te haría nada - añadió Sougo burlándose

\- Que cruel eres Soichiro, hablare con Kagura para que no te de nada de chocolate - dijo el de pelos plateados como venganza

Los chicos siguieron discutiendo sobre quien recibiría chocolate de quien mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad las chicas también se encontraban reunidas aunque con otros motivos diferentes a los que los chicos desearían.

\- Son unos egocéntricos y nos ignoran todo el año pero cuando se trata de recibir chocolate se acuerdan automáticamente de nosotras - se quejo Ikumatsu

\- Y se pasan todo el día con cara de idiotas esperando algo de nuestra parte - añadió Mutsu recordando la cara de Sakamoto cada catorce de febrero

\- Y en White Day no nos regalan nada - dijo Kagura recordando como Sougo siempre se burlaba de ella

\- Pues este año se quedaran con las ganas - dijeron todas al unísono

\- Hoy tendremos vacaciones y si quieren chocolate que se lo hagan ellos mismos - añadió Mutsu aunque sabia de sobra que el moreno no sabia ni encender el microondas sin ayuda

\- Podríamos envenenarlos - sugirió Kagura con una sonrisa diabólica

\- No tengo ganas de tener que deshacerme del cadáver mas tarde - explico Mutsu

\- Puedes tirarlo por la borda - añadió Kagura pensando las posibilidades

\- Una vez lo hice y me llego una multa por verter desechos al mar y lo peor de todo es que me devolvieron al idiota sin un solo rasguño - explico Mutsu recordando lo que hizo cuando el chico intento pasarse de listo con ella

\- Antes de que os convirtáis en asesinas preferiría que cambiaramos de tema - propuso Ikumatsu al no saber si las chicas bromeaban sobre el tema del asesinato

\- Hay un evento para mujeres en la ciudad, es una especie de cena para solteras - explico Kagura pues estaba al tanto de todo lo que fuera comida

\- Comida suena bien - dijo Mutsu con una sonrisa

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo en ir - añadió Ikumatsu

\- Creo que hay que pagar entrada y después puedes comer todo lo que quieras - explico Kagura

\- Yo invito que conociendo a Gintoki seguro que sigues sin cobrar - ofreció Mutsu

\- Gracias Mucchi te adoro - dijo Kagura feliz mientras abrazaba a la morena

\- No hace falta que agradezcas, lo único bueno del idiota de Sakamoto es que en comparación a Gintoki si me paga sueldo - explico Mutsu con una sonrisa

Cuando las chicas acabaron de hablar se dirigieron hacia el centro de la ciudad donde se realizaba aquella cena. Las calles estaban llenas de parejas felices y eso las ponía bastante incómodas y de mal humor ¿A quien se le ocurrió la "maravillosa" idea de celebrar San Valentín? Seguro que era un hombre que tenia ganas de algo dulce.

Al llegar a la plaza las chicas pudieron ver como estaba todo decorado, había un montón de mesas y un bufé de comida para que todos pudieran elegir lo que servirse así que Mutsu se adelantó a pagar para que Kagura pusiera salir corriendo como loca hacia la comida. La tres chicas se sirvieron lo que querían comer en un plato y se sentaron en una mesa para disfrutar de su comida. Mientras Ikumatsu comía tranquilamente Kagura y Mutsu se llenaban y volvían al bufé a por mas comida ante la mirada de todos los allí presentes, la rubia no pudo evitar avergonzarse del comportamiento de ambas jóvenes pues arrasaban con todo lo que veían mientras que ella aun no termino su primer plato. No tardo mucho hasta que los organizadores del evento les llamaron la atención por su comportamiento y les pidieron amablemente que no siguieran comiendo pero llevaban las de perder pues las chicas podían ser muy aterradoras cuando querían.

Los chicos se encontraban sentados en la sala de la Yorozuya mientras pensaban deprimidos como encontrar a las chicas hasta que una noticia en la televisión llamo su atención.

\- Tenemos una noticia de ultima hora, mientras nos encontrábamos grabando un reportaje sobre una pareja famosa nos topamos con el evento que se celebra en el parque de Kabukicho, el evento para solteras lo cual no seria nada malo si no fuera por las imágenes que les mostraremos a continuación - dijo la reportera - Un grupo de mujeres empezó una pelea porque no les permitieron seguir comiendo, como ven en las imágenes una chica de pelos naranjas golpeaba a todo aquel que se le acercara mientras se abrazaba a una bandeja de comida y su compañera que lleva un sombrero bastante extraño para esta época del año comenzó a lanzar los platos que vaciaba a los que se le acercaban pero eso no es todo, también hay una tercera mujer que en mi opinión es la peor de todas que se encuentra sentada en una mesa mientras observa todo lo que ocurre, seguro que es la líder del grupo -

Los chicos se quedaron pálidos ante la escena, ellos pensaban que estarían preparando chocolate para ellos y en su lugar se encontraban arrasando con la comida. Ellos serian muy idiotas pero en momentos como esos se avergonzaban de conocerlas.

\- Se ruega si alguien las conoce que intente pararlas antes de que destrocen todo - añadió la reportera

Un silencio incómodo reino en la sala mientras que los chicos planeaban fugarse del planeta para no tener que hacerse cargo de aquello.

\- AHAHAHA - comenzó a reír Sakamoto logrando que todos lo miraran como si estuviera loco

\- ¿De que te ríes? ¿Acaso no ves el lió en el que estamos? - dijo Katsura molesto

\- Pero parece que se divierten, Mutsu siempre es tan responsable que nunca creí que hiciera una estupidez semejante - explico Sakamoto de buen humor

\- Pues ya es hora de que recojáis a vuestras mujeres - dijo Gintoki mostrando desinterés

\- De eso nada Gintoki tu te vienes con nosotros - añadió Katsura

\- Esto no me concierne, ninguna de esas locas es mi pareja - dijo el de pelos plateados muy tranquilo

\- Pero una es tu hija adoptiva así que debes hacerte responsable - explico Sakamoto

\- ¿Así que debo llamarte suegrito? - pregunto Sougo burlándose

\- Espero que Kagura te arranque las bolas - dijo Gintoki sonriendo maliciosamente

Sougo tuvo que tragar saliva e intentar no pensar en aquello porque conociendo a la chica probablemente lo haría. Sin mas ganas de pelear los chicos resignados tuvieron que ir en busca del "trío desastre" como las apodo Gintoki.

Al llegar al parque aquello parecía mas un campo de batalla y Sougo se extraño de que el shinsengumi no se encontrara allí intentando pararlas pero seguro que ni ellos se animaban a tratar con aquellas locas así que no tenían mas remedio que hacerse cargo ellos solos.

\- ¿Que hacemos ahora? - pregunto Gintoki al darse cuenta de que no notaron su presencia

\- Fácil, yo se como cazar a la china - dijo Sougo seguro de si mismo mientras sacaba un paquete de Sukonbu de su bolsillo - China si quieres Sukonbu gratis ve a buscarlo -

Todos creían que no funcionaria pues la chica estaba muy lejos como para oírlo pero giro la cabeza en su dirección salio corriendo como loca tras el Sukonbu y justo antes de alcanzar a Sougo este tiro la caja todo lo lejos que pudo mientras la chica corría en su busqueda y desaparecía por las calles.

\- Y ahora voy a enseñarle modales y a responder a su amo - dijo el moreno con una sonrisa sádica en la cara

\- Espero que te golpee bien fuerte para bajarte esos aires de grandeza que tienes - añadió Gintoki un poco preocupado por Kagura

\- Solo quedan dos así que supongo que es mi turno - dijo Katsura mientras se acercaba con cuidado a la mesa donde aun se encontraba Ikumatsu

La chica al notar su presencia se giro y se lo quedo mirando con una cara que el chico no supo descifrar.

\- No pienso volver a reunirme nunca mas con estas dos, por su culpa me miraron como si hubiera hecho algo malo - explico Ikumatsu deprimida

\- Me parece bien además de que estuve buscandote todo el día sin resultado, quería pasar el día de hoy contigo, incluso le di el día libre a Elisabeth - añadió el chico sentándose en frente de ella

\- No recibirás chocolates de mi - dijo la rubia mirandolo e intentando descifrar su expresión

\- Lo se, además de que yo prefiero tu Soba - explico Katsura con una sonrisa

\- Supongo que si es así puedo prepararte un tazón - dijo la chica sonriendo

Y así ambos se levantaron de la mesa y partieron rumbo a la casa de ella dejando a Gintoki y Sakamoto atrás.

\- Solo quedo yo así que deseame suerte - pidió el moreno

\- Es una yato, tendrás suerte si no te mata - dijo Gintoki

Con toda la seguridad que pudo reunir, la cual fue nula, se dirigió con pasos firmes hasta donde se encontraba Mutsu al tiempo que los empleados huyeron temiendo por sus vidas.

\- Mutsu - llamo el

\- ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto ella

\- Vi en las noticias lo que estabais haciendo y vine a ayudar, es muy raro que tu comiences una pelea así - dijo el moreno

\- Ellos nos llamaron monstruos a Kagura y a mi - confeso Mutsu mirando al suelo al sentirse incapaz de mirar al chico a los ojos - Y nosotras les demostramos lo que pueden hacer unos verdaderos monstruos -

\- Si lo llego a saber antes os ayudo a deshaceros de ellos - dijo Sakamoto con una sonrisa

\- Yo pensaba que hoy estarías ocupado - añadió ella

\- Así es, estuve buscando a mi mano derecha por todos lados - explico el chico

\- Y yo que pensaba que estarías intentando escapar de mi como todo el año - dijo la yato

\- La mayor parte del tiempo huyo de ti porque intentas obligarme a hacer papeleo o intentas matarme por no hacerlo pero cuando no se trata de trabajo me encanta disfrutar de tu compañía - confeso el chico avergonzado

\- ¿Es eso una confesión? - pregunto Mutsu con una sonrisa

\- Ya lo sabes así que no me hagas decirlo en voz alta - pidió Sakamoto cada vez mas avergonzado

\- Esta es mi venganza porque el resto del año me ignoras o te comportas como un idiota - explico la chica de buen humor

\- Creo que a partir de ahora tendré que demostrarte mi amor todos los días si no quiero volver a tener que sufrir tu venganza - dijo el moreno con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y ella no parecía querer asesinarlo por ello

\- Volvamos a la nave, hay toneladas de papeles que necesitan tu firma - explico Mutsu

\- Y aun sigues con tu venganza - dijo el chico mientras ponían rumbo a la nave

Todas las parejas resolvieron sus problemas y pudieron disfrutar del día felices.

\- ¿Tienes que estar de broma? - grito Gintoki molesto - Se olvidaron de mi presencia y lo peor de todo ¿Porque soy el único sin pareja? Quiero mis chocolates de Ketsuno Ana ¿Hola? ¿Alguien me escucha? Quiero dulces -

Y de esa manera Gintoki paso el resto del día maldiciendo a las parejas felices y a todo aquel que hubiera recibido chocolate, el año siguiente seguro que no ayudaba a nadie si se metían en problemas.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara *w* no pude evitar dejar a Gintoki solo es algo que tenia que hacer xD pero no puede quejarse pues en el anime tiene un gran harem así que fue mi venganza xD bueno dicho esto os deseo un feliz 14 de febrero a todos :)


End file.
